


Like Clockwork

by wonderminterplus



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Short Film)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderminterplus/pseuds/wonderminterplus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thing's are as they should be...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Clockwork

Morning rose in Tony’s realm like clockwork. Only because he decreed it so. His sense of time and punctuality wouldn’t allow for anything less. It had been that way ever since the beginning and would be that way to the end.

The sun was in it’s proper place in the void outside his mansion window though no sunrays filtered into his bedchamber. Everything was already the perfect level of lighting. Even with the lack of actual sunlight Tony rose sat out, his arms stretching out as he yawned.

Getting dressed once he slid out of bed was easy enough. All it took was a thought and he was no longer in his nightclothes (admittedly his nightclothes looked like the pajamas version of his day wear. Paige chided him on that a few times, calling him uncreative.). Shoes now on his feet they made a clicking rhythm that match the ever present ticking noise that persisted throughout the realm. The constant rhythm was a comfort to Tony. It was a rhythm that would never change no matter how much time marched on.

Now at the bottom of the grand stairs he took down, Tony walked through the parlor and to the front door to open it. The morning paper was there on his front doors mat, just as always. How this phenomenon happened when there was no paper service in his realm was unknown. But it was there all the same.

Tony peered out into the void a moment, taking in the order of it all. That was when Paige came swinging down from the chandelier on a rope. She hefted a large ax in her hand and swung at Tony’s neck. Tony foresaw this and ducked down, picking up the newspaper at the same time.

“Nice try honey. I’m sure you’ll get me next time.” Tony called out to Paige. “I’ll save the comics for when you get back.”

“Thank you!” Paige chirped into the distance as she continued to swing away.

Tony chuckled and shook his head as he turned to head back inside. Things were as they were supposed to be. And that was just fine with Tony.


End file.
